


Bad to the Bone

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six months, five days, and twenty-four hours since she’d come up with this plan. It had been that long since they’d left Hell. She’d always been bad to the bone, but today she’d give a new meaning to the term bad. Today she would get the woman of her dreams one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on my to work a few days ago and this idea popped into my head. Enjoy.

February 14th, 2016.

 

The stretching of leather, and sharp hiss of the zippers closing tight around her body made her feel alive. It had been six months, five days, and twenty-four hours since she’d come up with this plan. It had been that long since they’d left Hell. She’d always been bad to the bone, but today she’d give a new meaning to the term bad. Today she would get the woman of her dreams one way or another.

Walking out the door she stopped just in front of the mirror checking her hair and makeup before leaving and making her way to the jet black Harley Sportster sitting in the drive the color matching her outfit perfectly. Smirking red lips disappeared under the helmet. Starting the bike she kicked off the motor revving the engine to a roar.

Whipping out of the drive she sped down the roads of Storybroooke causing heads to turn as they followed her direction, one even began to flood their garden from the distraction she was. It wasn’t very long before she arrived at her destination. Granny’s Diner was decked out with hearts on the windows and cupids arrows shot through them. It was funny really.

Moving off the parked bike the rider strode up to the door entering the establishment with a flair as usual. Every eye was on her and the silence from all the happy couples enjoying themselves made her confidence spike as her eyes landed on the one she was after. In the back corner his arm around her shoulder in the booth trapping her made her want to sneer, but no this plan was too delicate to screw up and turn it into a pissing contest.

“What can I get ya doll?” Ruby asked winking at her with a smile. It was go time.

Taking off her helmet brunette locks fell just to her shoulder brushing against the black leather that clung tightly to her body. Handing the woman the waitress the helmet she walked over in the direction of Emma’s table with a sensual smirk eyes dark with desire. Meeting the green eyes across the room her blood was on fire. Without breaking eye contact she placed some change in the jukebox selecting the song she knew by heart that played whenever she came for a drink.

Soon the beginning note of Bad to the Bone pervaded the air and her hips swayed in time before breaking contact with Emma and spinning to kick off the little show she was about to give.

 

On the day I was born

The nurses all gathered 'round

And they gazed in wide wonder

At the joy they had found

She walked right up to Blue who sat at the counter eating her breakfast in peace, or at least she had been until the Mayor decided to plop down on a stool beside her. 

 

The head nurse spoke up

Said "leave this one alone"

She could tell right away

That I was bad to the bone

Belle and Ruby joined in singing along with grinning faces.

 

Bad to the bone

Bad to the bone

B-B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-B-Bad

Bad to the bone

 

Staring at the nun the brunette did a little magic transforming her robes into a skimpy nurse outfit. Spinning on the stool Regina hopped up with a salacious smile she conjured a glowing heart (not a real one geeze).

 

I broke a thousand hearts

Before I met you

I'll break a thousand more, baby

Before I am through

 

Crushing the organ the alluring woman stalked right over to Emma, leaning over the table so her lips were pressed against the other woman’s ear as she whispered the next verse for her love alone…

 

I wanna be yours pretty baby

Yours and yours alone

I'm here to tell ya honey

That I'm bad to the bone

 

Bad to the bone

 

B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-Bad

Bad to the bone

 

Running a finger down Emma’s angelic face showing the little cleavage she’d left just for the blonde’s eyes alone she had the saviour eating out of her hand as the blonde leant closer to her. Just as the woman was close enough to feel the others breath Regina pushed Emma back moving away from her and to Katherine sitting with Frederick at a table for two. 

 

I make a rich woman beg

Kat bit her lip as the sensual woman leaned over her shoulder and ran her hands down the princess’ arms with that devilish smile she perfected coming into view.

 

I'll make a good woman steal

 

Her gaze landed on Snow. The woman was on the run for sometime from her. In no way was she attracted to the brat, but she had to have someone for that part of the song, so she’d have to do.

 

I'll make an old woman blush

 

She magicked Granny’s hunks with wolves calendar onto the wall behind the counter causing the older woman to become red and flustered with embarrassment then pinched Ruby’s unsuspecting bum with a smirk before singing

 

And make a young girl squeal

 

She walked back over to Emma’s booth pulling a slack jawed Hook away from Emma before grabbing a pale hand in hers pulling until she stood and their bodies flush together. Just the feeling of the woman’s skin through her leather got Regina hot and bothered.

I wanna be yours pretty baby

Yours and yours alone

I'm here to tell ya honey

That I'm bad to the bone

 

B-B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-B-Bad

Bad to the bone

 

Spinning the mother of her son around so her back was pressed to the brunette’s front Regina held Emma’s arms to keep them from wandering. Placing a thigh between Emma’s she began to move in a way that had the woman quaking in her arms. Unexpectedly Emma laid her head back onto the brunette’s shoulder mouth wide and pupils blown with dark hungry lust a breathy ‘Regina,’ leaving her luscious lips making Regina pull her closer and grind down on her thigh.

Unable to take anymore she finished the song spinning Emma out until they were only joined by their hands. Leading her love to the door of the diner the pair didn’t get far as Ashley and Sean stepped in. With narrowed eyes Regina played it out. In all honesty she never really intended to finish the performance for the song, but this worked out with the lyrics perfectly. With a raised eyebrow she continued.

 

And when I walk the streets

Kings and Queens step aside

 

The two moved off to the side seeing the Mayor meant business if they didn’t move right that second allowing the older woman to practically drag Emma outside. Leading her to the Speedster Regina sat Emma down so she’d be facing Regina while she drove. Taking her seat on the bike their bodies adjusted to be comfortable on the ride back to the mayor’s mansion.

 

Every woman I meet

They all stay satisfied

 

Her whisper promised pleasure and something more as she looked into sea green depths drowning in them and wanting to stay forever. Leaning forward the two met in a sensual kiss both tame yet raw with passion and longing. Hands roamed up black leather clad arms grasping at the collar as the two attempted to devour one another. Breaking the kiss it was Emma who leaned in this time.

 

“Make me bad Regina.”

It was those four words that had Regina starting the bike and taking off ignoring the wolf whistles and cheers coming from the diner too eager to get home with Emma. As the two rode off to spend the remainder of their day in bed the crowd from the diner watched them disappear with the last few lines of the song seeing them off. The only person still not understanding what just took place was Hook who still sat on the floor slack jawed and pouting.

 

Back at the Mayor’s mansion

 

“Fuck, Regina….” Emma breathed as said woman continued to eat her out as both found pleasure in the other.

“Mmmm,” she hummed causing a sweet shiver to travel up the blondes back, “I do so love being bad,” she chuckled climbing up the firm body limp below hers.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SO, how did you like it? I have 9 more fics to go so I'm taking ideas.


End file.
